


Eight Golden Wings

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel giving birth to Sleipnir under the impression that he's really Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nothing about Norse mythology and honestly I was too tired to look too into it. So this is just kind of my take on it. Plus the fact that my Gabriel muse seemed keen on making me write this while I tried to sleep. Originally posted on tumblr.

sɪx ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ωɪɴɢs sʜɪɴᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛ.

An angel taking the shape of something not human is uncommon. The change is unnatural, even for a trickster. Duplicating ones self is easy, making the illusion that you appear to be someone who you aren’t is simple enough, but physically changing and into an animal of all things? It leaves a permanent scar behind.

sɪx ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ωɪɴɢs ғᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀs ʜᴏʟᴅɪɴɢ ᴛɪɢʜᴛ.

If being humiliated into being transformed into a mare wasn’t bad enough, running through the tree trying to lose your attacker was just the icing on the cake. On the list of things Gabriel didn’t sign up for when hiding from the angel squad. Maybe that’s what the archangel deserved for abandoning his family just to seek out new.

sɪx ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ωɪɴɢs ωʀᴀᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ.

Nine months after being humiliated by becoming the broodmare for Svaðilfari’s unborn foal, trapped in a body that he never wanted in. Life growing, stretching, kicking and hurting. Something an angel should never undergo.

sɪx ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ωɪɴɢs sᴛᴀʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇғʟᴇᴄᴛ.

An abomination was what most would see. The birth of a colt with more legs than there should have been. Dark spots covering over his rear. Hooves curled under as the sunlight begins to dry him. Finally nine months later, he’s released into his form, the vessel he’d taken up years ago. Alone in the forest with no sight of the father or his ‘brothers’ and ‘family’.

ᴇɪɢʜᴛ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʟᴇɢs ᴛᴀɴɢʟᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ sɪx ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ωɪɴɢs

Large golden wings revealed and curled around as he scooped up the colt, holding him tight to his chest. Kneeling on the ground as he sheltered them both. “Sleipnir.” Are the words Gabriel manages to mutter was the colt’s name. “I’ll protect you. Mommy loves you.” Because after nine months of feeling him grow, how could the archangel not fall in love with the first sight of his son?


End file.
